Speed Dating
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: Alice drags Bella to a hotel for speed dating on Valentine’s Day. Will cupid’s arrow hit the right mark?


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: ****Speed Dating**

**Rating: M-rated**

**Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**Summary: Alice drags Bella to a hotel for speed dating on Valentine's Day. Will cupid's arrow hit the right mark?**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this. Who ever heard of speed dating to get a date for Valentine's Day? How desperate can people get? Alice, however, thought it would be interesting to see what kind of people would actually show up.

So there we sat at the bar in the restaurant of the hotel, waiting to get the show on the road. After a few drinks, I started to loosen up a bit, but I was still a bit embarrassed. I'm sure the bartender was laughing to himself, thinking we must be pathetic to not being able to get dates, on this of all days. But hey, it happens. Otherwise, there wouldn't be all these people here. But then again, maybe not all of us of us are single, I thought. I did notice some couples sitting down to dinner in the restaurant.

Just then, I heard a sweet-sounding voice pulling me out of my thought. I looked over and saw where the voice had come from. _Damn!_ I thought to myself. He was the most gorgeous specimen of man I had ever laid my eyes on. Looking at him at an angle, I saw the most perfect green eyes and this crooked little grin that I'm sure made my panties wet. I smiled back then quickly turned my head when I heard Alice say it was finally time to start the speed dating.

As we entered the ballroom across from the bar, I looked back at the man, but he was talking to some blonde guy at that point. I wondered to myself if he would be joining the event tonight. Probably not, I decided. He was too perfect to need speed dating to get a date anyway.

I followed Alice, along with a bunch of other women, to a back room that had been set up with tables and chairs divided by partitions, each with a number placed at the top corner. Guess they didn't want us to see the guys all at once.

There was an older-looking woman standing in the middle of the room. She told us all to pick a table.

As we walked over to our tables, I looked over at Alice and said, "This really sucks."

"Don't be a spoil-sport, Bella. You never know. You might find your Prince Charming tonight," she told me, then proceeded to laugh her little pixie head off.

I sat there sipping my drink and listening to the lady, whose name was Kate, explain how things were going to work. On each table, there was a clipboard with a sheet of paper that was basically a score sheet. We were to list all the things we liked and disliked about the men we would be seeing tonight. Then, after we were done, we would write down our top three picks. After that, Kate would come by and pick up the sheets and tabulate the results. Then we would be given a printout of who we were best suited for. What we did once we got the results was up to us, she said with a dirty little smirk.

Knocking back the rest of my drink, I sighed to myself. _Let the games begin_.

I saw a waitress out of the corner of my eye and called to her. "Excuse me, but could you bring me a few more rum and cokes?" I asked her. "Because I'm going to need them."

She just chuckled a bit and said she would be right back.

I sat there by myself for a while before I heard Kate say, "Gentleman, please take a seat at one of the tables. You will hear a bell after five minutes, signaling you to move to the next table to your right. You know the rules, so please behave and have good evening."

Closing my eyes, just wishing I was a back home soaking in my tub, I heard the chair across the table from me scrape across the floor. I opened my eyes to see a short, brown-haired man with glasses. He had a smile on his face as he sat down and reached his hand across the table.

"Hi there, my name is Eric."

_Could someone just kill me now_?

Couple minutes later. "Hello, my name is Tyler."

_I'm sorry, but you look like something that just got ran over by a van_.

Later still. "Heya, my name is Mike."

_Hmmm, looks a bit like a pervert._

And then even later still. "Why howdy little lady, my name is James."

_Just keep walking, bub._

I spent the next hour only vaguely paying attention to what these poor hopeless men were saying to me. I think I even called the waitress over a few more times for a refill. I was feeling pretty drunk by this point. I was looking through my purse to find my phone, when I heard the empty chair across from me move.

_Here we go again. How much longer until this was over?_

I went to lift my head and offer a polite and vanilla smile like I had done the past dozen or so times. But this time was different. The gorgeous man from the bar was now sitting across from me. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi. My name is Edward," he said with a smile.

I sat there with my mouth hung open like a big idiot. All logic and thinking just left me and I was hoping I didn't start drooling. What's my name again?

"Hello," I managed to say. "I'm, uh… my name is Bella."

He reached his hand over the table and I did the same. But instead of shaking my hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Yeah, okay. I was done for.

"So, how's your evening going?" he asked me.

"Well, it's been interesting, to say the least."

"I have to tell you, you are by far the prettiest lady here tonight."

"Thank you," I crooned. "You're not too bad yourself." I don't know where that came from. Oh yeah, the four or five rum and cokes that I had just knocked back.

"I saw you at the bar earlier and was hoping that you would be here," he told me.

I was feeling brave so I was honest with him. "So did I. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was wondering why someone that looks like you would need to try speed dating."

He started to laugh and then said, "Honestly, a buddy of mine wanted to try this, but was afraid to come by himself."

"So, being the great friend that you are, you decided to help him out."

"You could say that."

"What? You didn't have a date for Valentine's Day?" I asked him.

"Actually, no I didn't. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I can't imagine that someone as beautiful would need help finding a date. I'm sure you have a long line of men wanting to take you out."

I was wondering if this guy was drunk but it was a nice thing to hear anyway. "No, there's no line. My friend dragged me here under duress."

"Looks like we're both pretty good friends then, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, and she owes me big time for this stunt here tonight."

"So, Bella, tell me something about yourself."

"What is it that you would like to know, Edward?"

"How about something easy, like where are you from?"

"Well, right know I live in Seattle, before that, I lived in Forks. Do you know where that is?"

"No, can't say that I've ever heard of Forks. I'm from Chicago, by the way."

All of a sudden that stupid bell rang and interrupted our conversation.

I guess I wasn't the only one disappointed; Edward had a sad look on his face as well.

"Well Bella, it was sure nice meeting you. Hopefully we can talk some more after this is all over."

"I would like that very much," I told him.

Then he got up and went to the next table. I was left feeling empty.

I looked over at the guy who would be joining me next, and even though he was handsome, he wasn't Edward. The guy's name was Jasper, and after a brief introduction, he announced that he had already found the lady he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. I told him that was great. Since I wasn't going find anyone better than Edward, I didn't care if this guy was interested in me or not. In fact, it was kind of a relief that he wasn't. He spent the rest of our time together telling me all about her. Turns out, he was describing my friend Alice. Guess she had made a great impression on him. I didn't bother to tell him that I knew Alice. It just seemed like he should figure some things out on his own.

Jasper was the last man to sit with me, and afterwards, Kate came around and gathered all the papers. She then told us we could get up and walk around for a bit while she tabulated the results. I found Alice and went to the bathroom. I really need to pee after all those drinks. Alice went on and on about Jasper, so guess she liked him too. I was happy that my friend had found a guy that she liked.

About 15 minutes later, Kate came back in to the room waving papers in her hand. After handing them all out to us, she indicated that all the men would either be at the bar or at one of the tables in the restaurant. She bid us good night and said she hoped we had enjoyed our experience with speed dating.

I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes. She did the same. "Well, let's see who the computer thought I should end up with," I muttered. Then I heard Alice squealing and saw her jumping up and down.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"Jasper is first on my list. I am so excited. Who did you get? I hope it wasn't that dork with the glasses."

I silently prayed it wasn't either. You could have slapped me silly when I saw the name on my paper. It was none other than Edward. I think my girly bits just did a dance in my pants.

"Alice, you'll never believe it. It's Edward," I told her.

"Well, let's go find those two and get this party started."

We found the guys sitting at the bar, with a few girls hanging around them. I recognized a few from earlier. I guess they had also wanted to be with Edward. Sorry to burst their bubbles, but he was going to be mine for the evening.

Alice walked straight up behind Jasper and said, "Looks like it's your lucky night, Jasper. You get the privilege of my company. So if you _**skanks**_would kindly remove yourselves from my date, I won't have to remove you myself," she barked as she gave the rest of the females surrounding her date the evil eye.

The girls, or skanks as Alice called them, looked at each other, not sure what to make of what she had just told them. One of them had tried to speak, but Alice cut her off, "Enough with the speakin', just get to steppin." And she pulled back her teeth into an evil grin. Guess that was enough, because the girls got up and left without another word.

As soon as they were gone, I looked over at Alice and we both started laughing. Sometimes she could be just over the top.

Edward and Jasper looked back and forth between us, just shaking their heads.

"So, I guess this means we're compatible then?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice gave him a big smile. "Yes. Yes, it does."

Edward looked over at me. "What about you?"

"This little piece of paper says that you're mine for the night," I said, waving it in front of his face.

He gave me a sexy grin. "Great. How about we go get a table and all get to know each other better."

"Sounds like a good idea." The four of us went and sat down at a table and started to order dinner.

"So, Edward, what brings you here to Seattle?" I asked him.

"Well, actually I came for a job interview."

"And what's the job for? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was thinking of transferring to Seattle General Hospital. Just getting tired of Chicago, I guess," he confessed. "Also, I have family out here, and it would be nice to see them more often. What is it that you do, Bella?"

I told him that I was an English teacher at the local junior high school.

The rest of the evening went by fairly well. The conversation flowed nicely.

"Well, Alice. How about we go for a walk? It's a nice evening outside," Jasper finally asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Bella, I will call you tomorrow," she winked at me. "Edward, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Alice." He stood to shake her hand, such a gentleman. Then the two of them wandered off, leaving just Edward and myself.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or I was just feeling a little confident. Who am I kidding, I was drunk and horny.

"So Edward, where are you staying while you here?"

"Actually, I have a room upstairs." I guess he was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Would you like to check it out?"

I didn't say anything. I just stood up and held out my hand for him to take and lead the way.

We walk through the lobby to the elevators. "Hang of a second," Edward said, turning back to the front desk. "I need to check to see if I have any messages." He left me there momentarily and then came back and motioned us towards the elevator.

As we were waiting for the elevator, I looked over at him. He was staring at me and gave me that panty-wetting smile again. Then he reached over and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. He opened his mouth to say something but just then the doors opened. A few people got out and then we got in with another couple who I had notice from the bar. I looked over at Edward and tilted my head, motioning towards the other couple. Guess he notice them also, because he kind of smirked.

"Looks like we're not the only ones getting lucky tonight," he leaned over and whispered into my ear.

After pushing the button for the floor, Edward stood behind me. The next thing I knew, he has his hand on my ass, giving it a squeeze. It startled me and I jumped a little. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the other couple, but they seemed to be in a silent conversation and did not notice us. I was a bit relieved, until I continued to feel Edward's assault on my butt. Softly caressing and squeezing it, I was thinking how good it felt. I guess my body was liking it too, because I found myself pressing back towards him.

His hand had left my ass and was now gripping my hip and pulling me hard up against him. I could now feel how very aroused he was. As he was grinding his erection against my back side, I felt myself becoming flushed and I was sure that by now I was very wet.

The elevator dinged, and when the doors opened, the other couple exited. As soon as the doors closed, Edward turned me around to face him. He had a look of lust in his eyes and was licking his lips. How I wanted to feel his tongue on me, licking, sucking, tasting me. God, that man was sexy. Before I could say anything, however, he had spun us around and pinned me up against the elevator wall, never breaking eye contact.

"Have I told you how fucking beautiful you are?" he said. He lowered his head to the side of my face. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills down my back. His hands where slowly rubbing up and down my sides.

He started to place soft kisses on my neck. It felt like heaven, his lips so soft. I threw my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers into his hair at the back of his head. His mouth found my ear lobe and he started sucking on it and giving it little nibble. I think I moaned a bit. Damn, this man was making me all hot and I hadn't even kissed him yet.

My prayers were answered when he moved his lips across the side of my side of my jaw to my mouth where he placed soft baby kissed across my bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue along it. When he released it, he firmly pressed his lips to mine. We moved out mouths together for a moment then he opened his bit and I felt his tongue slide across my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly opened and let him in. He swirled his tongue around mine, tasting all of it. It felt like he was doing a seductive dance with my tongue. Fuck, that was amazing.

I had to break for a breath. I felt him push his raging hard-on against me, trying to get friction, so I pushed back. His hand slid down my body past my hip, stopping when he reached my thigh. He moved his hand to the back of my leg and began to pull it up. I instinctively jumped up and wrapped both my legs around his waist. I heard him groan in to my neck that he still sucking on. He pushed is erection in to my hot and totally wet center, just grinding into me. He had placed both hands under my ass to keep me from falling. I could feel his fingers grabbing and rubbing it. I pulled his face back to mine and devoured his lip as I pressed my body hard against his. I felt so good. I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

Edward pushed hard against me and I swear he could feel how wet I was. Silently I hoped I wouldn't leave a mark on his pants. I could feel one of his hands sliding across my underside and run along the side of my panties when one of his fingers slid under them. He ran it across my wet center up to my clit where he made little circle around it. I screamed out at the sensation and bucked my hips towards his hardened cock.

"You like me touching you like that, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," was all I managed to say before the elevator dinged letting us know we were at our floor.

He gently put me down, grabbed my hand and practically ran down the hall to his room. But the ridiculous heels that I had worn that day made it impossible for me to get there without falling down and so I tripped.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Edward asked me as he helped me up off the floor.

"Yeah, nothing broken or bruised. Someone seems to be in a hurry," I teased.

When I looked up at him, he had a wicked look in his eye and raised his brows. "Sorry, but I can't wait to get you all alone in my room and fuck you till we pass out." With that, he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder and took off running down the hall again. I started screaming for him to put me down but he just laughed and smacked my ass.

He didn't put me down until we got into the room. With a kick to close the door, he pushed up against it and began attacking my mouth, thrusting his tongue into it, sucking and licking mine. His hands found their way to the front of my blouse and his fingers began to unbutton it. I moved mine up along his arms down to his hands so I could help, because I didn't want him to pop one of the buttons off. He backed up a bit so he could watch me.

Neither of us saying anything, all you could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing. As soon as the buttons were undone, he reached up and pushed my blouse off my shoulders and down my arms onto the floor. Then he pushed my bra straps down and ran his fingers along the edge until they were resting on top of my breast. He eased his finger under the fabric until he found my hardened nipples and started caressing them. We both moaned at the touch. I reached my hand around my back and undid the hooks. He proceeded to pull my bra off, exposing my naked breasts.

"Those are perfect tits, baby. I can't wait to taste them," he said with a husky voice. His mouth found one of my nipples and began flicking it with his tongue. His hand grabbed the other one and he started rubbing it and then took the nipple and began rolling and pinching it between this fingers. I threw my head back, just enjoying the feeling. I wanted to feel him too, so I started to pull his shirt up so I could get my hands under it to feel his body. God, his stomach was ripped. I ran my hands up and down his chest. I wanted to see his bare chest and so I took my hands out from under his shirt and started to unbutton it. I was having a hard time, so I just grabbed it and ripped it open.

"Fuck," he said. "I liked that shirt."

"So sue me. I'll buy you another one," I gasped, looking at his chest. It was so perfect, and when I ran my nails down it, he tensed up and his muscles flexed.

"Fuckin' beautiful," I whispered. He gave me that sexy smile. I just wanted to touch and kiss him so I did. I kissed and licked his nipple and did the same to the other one while my hands touched and felt his hard body. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have more. My hands found the buckle on his pants, but as I tried to undo the clasp, he stopped me.

"Not yet, baby." He looked up at me. "There's something I want to do first."

He then reached out and grabbed a hold of my skirt and proceeded to undo the button and zipper, very slowly. "I want to see all of you. Take your shoes off."

As I kicked my heels off he pushed my skirt down and pulled it off. I stood there in my little red lace panties that matched my bra. He stood back from me to take it all in.

"God-damn, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he stated, and then he grabbed my face and began kissing me again. The way he moved his tongue had me wondering what it would feel like on another spot. I didn't have to wait long to find out. He slowly kissed his way down my neck and chest until he was kneeling in front of me with his mouth just above my panties.

He put his finger into the top of my panties and pushed them down my legs to my feet where I stepped out of them. He kissed back up my leg, stopping to push my legs apart. Then he took his hand and ran it up the inside of my thigh to my waiting center. As soon as he touched me, I let out a loud moan.

"Wow, I've barely touched you," he teased. "I wonder what you will do when I do this" he ran his fingers along my folds from the entrance up to my clit.

I couldn't help it and let out another loud moan which he chuckled at. "What happens when I do this?" He began to circle his finger around my clit and then back down to my entrance where he inserted one finger.

"Oh, fuck," I hissed out. God, that felt good. Just then, I felt his tongue on my pussy, licking up and down until he stopped at my clit and began to flick it. His finger was still plunging inside me when he entered a second one. Holy hell, this guy was good. I didn't know how much more I could stand before I came. He started sucking my clit and the nipped it lightly with his teeth. That did it.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!" I screamed out. He continued to pump me with his fingers and lick me while I rode out my orgasm. When I was done, he pulled his fingers out and I let out a whimper from the loss of contact.

Edward set back on his heels just looking up at me. "You are so fucking beautiful. I can't wait to be inside of you." But just as he got up and grabbed my hand to lead me to the bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

"Oops, I forgot I ordered room service when we were downstairs." He grabbed up my clothes that were in front of the door and handed them to me. "Wait for me in the bedroom."

I walked back to the bedroom and climbed up on to the bed. I heard the door open and Edward saying thank you to someone before closing the door again. When he walked in the room, he was carrying a bottle of what looked like champagne and glasses.

"How about a little bubble?" I nodded in agreement and watched as he poured up each a glass and walked over to me handing me one. We sat there drinking and looking at each other. I was a bit nervous with anticipation to see what he would do next.

I didn't have too wait long. Edward took the glass out of my hand after I had finished it and then he gently pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Now where were we?" He started kissing and licking my neck. His hand found its way to my breast again and began rubbing. His mouth trailed down to the other one and he took into his mouth. Sucking and flicking the nipple again. Man, the things he could do with his mouth, I was definitely dripping again.

I had been rubbing his back up and down with my hands so I reached around to the front of his pants. I couldn't wait any longer to have him inside me. I unhooked the button and ripped the zipper open. I could feel his erection as I did this, and could tell that he was definitely hung. I hooked my fingers around his pants and boxers and pushed them down as far as I could. At this point, Edward let go of my boobs and finished taking his clothes off. There he was naked in front of me, with his cock standing at attention, and all I could think of was having it in my mouth.

I sat up quickly, and before he knew what was happening, I grabbed it with my hand and pumped it a few times before I put it in my mouth. I heard him moan extremely loud. I licked around the head a few times and moved my hand up and down his length a few times before I put as much as I could into my mouth. I sucked him up and down just to enjoy his taste. I tried to put all of him in but he was just too much. I had to be careful so I wouldn't gag. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I wrapped my hand around and moved it in time with my mouth. With my other hand, I reached under and found his balls. I began massaging them. I could feel his hands on the back of my head, twisting in my hair.

"That feels so good, baby," he moaned out. "I love how you suck my cock. Your mouth feels so good."

He began to moan and groan louder and started trusting his hip and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I pulled him out of my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head a few more times before I plugged it back in my mouth.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to come!" he shouted. I continued moving up and down his cock faster and faster, until I felt him tense up and moan as he came into my mouth. I swallowed and sucked until he was done. I pulled my mouth off him and looked up at him with an innocent eye.

"Fuck baby. That was fuck-hot," he said, gasping for air.

"Thank you," I answered back.

We laid down on the bed, trying to catch out breath and calm down a bit. After a few minutes, he asked me if I was thirsty. I said yes, so he got up and went to pour us another glass of champagne.

After downing another glass, I was feeling anxious again just looking at Edward's naked body laying next to mine. I wanted to feel him inside of me, so I ran my finger down the front of his bare chest.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can come up with something," and with that, he was back on top of me, attacking my mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance while our hands grouped each other's bodies, getting worked up again.

When his hand reached between my legs, he said, "Looks like someone is ready to get fucked."

"Oh hell yeah!" I demanded.

Edward moved himself between my legs and positioned his cock at my entrance. Looking at me with hooded eyes, he slowly pushed himself into me. We both moaned at the sensation. As soon as he was all the way in, he paused a moment then he slowly slid back out.

"Fuck me. You feel fucking amazing against my cock, baby," he breathed out, then shoved back into me. He slowly moved in and out of me.

"God, your cock is fantastic," I exclaimed, and it was true. He felt like nothing I had ever felt before and I wanted more. "Edward, faster, please."

He started to fuck me faster and harder, over and over and over, and fuck if I didn't start to feel that tingling sensation starting to build again. Just then, he sat back up on his heels, pulling my hips up a bit and giving himself a different angle which allowed him deeper into me. I groaned and he did too. He reached his hands out and started caressing my stomach before grabbing my boobs and pinching at my nipples again.

I could feel him thrusting into me as fast and a hard as he could. Since his hands were otherwise occupied, I reached my own hand down to my clit and began rubbing it. My hips where bucking so hard in to my hand and his cock that I knew I would me coming soon. I could feel the tingles starting to spread across my body, up toward my head. As the flash of light went across my closed eyes, I yelled out something dirty, a little too loudly.

"That's it baby, come for me," he demanded. He thrust a few more time before he screamed and spilled out into me. He then fell down to lay on top of me.

"That was fucking amazing," breathing heavily into my ear. All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

I'm not sure how long we lay there in his bed, not really talking just holding and caressing each other. My bladder was yelling at me but I didn't want to move. I was too comfortable. I rolled over to get out of bed when Edward asked me where I was going.

"Bathroom," I told him.

While I was doing my business, I notice the huge spa tub that was in here. I wished mine at home was that big. I wonder if he would mind if I took a dip. Maybe he would even join me.

I walked out of the bathroom to see him pouring more champagne into our glasses. He turned to hand me the glass. "Mind if take a bath?"

He looked at me with this wicked smirk on his face. "Want some company?"

"That would be nice." I walked back to the bathroom and started the tub. I grabbed a bottle of something that looked like bubble bath. Hum, strawberry scent? I poured some in and watched the bubbles appear.

Edward joined me in the tub after he opened a new bottle of champagne. It was nice sitting in the warm water. He reached over me and flipped a switch that turned on the jets. Oh yeah, even better.

After a few minutes, he asked if I would like him to wash my back. I nodded my head and he moved to sit behind me. He grabbed a wash cloth and put some soap on it then started to wash my back. He moved my hair to one side and slowly started making small circles on my shoulder. It felt good, and I sat there with my eyes closed just enjoying it. He slowly made his way down my back to the top of my ass then back up again.

I could feel his hot breath on the side of neck as he leaned in to kiss it. I leaned my head back so he could have more access to my neck. As he began kissing my neck and nipping and sucking on my ear lobe, I could feel his hand with the washcloth move from my back to my side. He moved his right hand slowly up and down my side from my hip all the way to the side of my breast. My body started to react to his touching and I pushed my back against his chest. I could feel his erection pressing into my lower back.

His mouth started to make its way around the side of my neck to the back so I leaned my head forward. Damn did that feel good. Before I knew it, both of his hands had left my sides and traveled to the front of my body. While his right hand started to wash my right breast, his left made it way down my stomach to my left thigh and back up again. My insides started to tingle more and I wanted him to touch me more.

"Do you like how I wash you?" Edward said in a growling tone that sent a moan up my throat and out my mouth.

"That feels wonderful, Edward."

"God how I love hearing you say my name," he whispered into my ear.

I reached my arms up above my head and down to his. I ran my fingers through his hair. Just then, he grabbed my breast and started fondling and pulling at my nipple. I let out a gasp and pushed my back further into his chest. I heard him grunt and he squeezed my boob tighter. I turned my head to face his and found his lips with mine. He thrust his tongue into my waiting mouth and twirled it around mine. I moaned into his mouth.

I could still feel his hand on my breast, just squeezing and rubbing, pulling on my nipples. I felt great. My pussy started that tingling and I so wanted him to touch me there. I my right hand left his hair and found its way to his hand. I grabbed at it and slowly pushed it down my stomach to where I wanted him to touch me.

Edward left my mouth and said "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you to touch my pussy, Edward. I want your fingers inside me. Make me come."

"As you wish, baby," he groaned.

I went to let go of his hand but he said, "No, you show me. Guide my hand."

Oh hell. If I weren't turned on before, I sure was now. Even in the water, I could feel the juices pour out of me. I pushed his hand on to my swollen mound and moved his finger around my clit. My hips bucked into our hands and I let out a loud moan. Edwards's mouth began attacking my neck again while pushing his erection into my back trying to his own friction going.

I pushed his hand further down into my awaiting entrance. I slid his finger into it along with one of my own.

"Baby, you feel so good. You like touching yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," I gasped. I could feel my body starting that familiar tingle, going from my stomach to my toes. I knew I was going to come. I removed my hand from his and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh Edward, faster. I'm gonna come!" He started to move his finger faster while pushing another into me.

"Come for me baby. I want to feel you on my hand," he moaned into my ear, all the while still caressing my breast with his other hand.

With that, I came hard onto his hand. While I was riding out my orgasm, he turned me around to face him. He pulled me into him and started kissing my face and mouth. I felt his hand slide down my ribs and grasp my hips. He lifted me up onto his hard cock and slowly pushed me down onto his. We both let out a loud moan in unison. With his hands still on my hips, he pushed me up and down his hard length. After a few times, he started to slam up into me while pushing me down.

"Fuck, Edward! That feels fuckin' incredible." I screamed out.

"That's it baby, fuck me!" he yelled back and continued thrusting his big cock up inside of me while I pushed down onto him.

He moved his hand from my hip and slid it down to my clit and started rubbing it. I gasped into his mouth and I shoved my tongue into to his. I could feel the tingeing sensation starting to build up again. My toes started to tingle and move up my legs.

"Edward, I coming!" I screamed out. I through my head back and shut my eyes. Felt the wave of pleasure and my pussy started clinching around his cock. Edward started going faster and harder, I knew he was going to explode soon.

"Oh God, Bella!" he gasped out, trying to ride out his orgasm.

After we finally caught our breaths, he pulled us out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried me off, then did the same for himself. Then he lead me out to the bed and we both crawled under the sheets, Edward covering me up and spooning with me.

"I had a great time tonight. But I'm not sure if I liked all those guys ogling your goods," Edward said, after a bit.

"Well, how do you think I felt, watching all those girls eye-fuck you?" I answered back.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird," he laughed out.

"I wonder how Alice will top herself after tonight," I yawned.

"Someone a little tired?"

"Someone wore me out," I yawned again.

"Well then, get to sleep, baby." Edward said to me. "Because we can do it all again tomorrow. And by the way, what time did you tell my mom we would be coming by to pick up the kids?"

"I'd told her that we would be by around noon tomorrow."

"Plenty of time, and lots of champagne left. Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Cullen."

"Happy Valentine's Day too, Mr. Cullen. I love you."


End file.
